villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Fight This War
"Fight This War" is a song created by internet music artist PrinceWhateverer based on the animated television series My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. It features Queen Chrysalis as she prepares to start a war against Equestria. There are two versions of the song, each one with different lyrics but the same performers and music. It was performed by PrinceWhateverer with DivinumX performing some additional vocals. Lyrics Version 1 = These walls that surround you are nothing to me I’ll break them down around you- Try to escape but we swarm endlessly I’ll show the world what I can do To give you a reason to hate me Every step I take will bring your demise Your pain is my salvation So rally your armies and lead them to die We’ll show the world what we can do And give you a reason to hate me I will not lose anymore I’m not scared to fight this war You took the love away from me Well I’ll take it back along with this city ‘Cause I know what it’s like to lose everything But this is the life I choose- To take away from you I’ll burn this city to the ground if I have to Watch as the smoke clears The bodies in the streets Your saviours have fallen You brought this on yourself Oh the blood is on your hands Your arrogance the reason No, you had to take a stand I’ve shown the world what I will do Now you have a reason to hate me |-| Version 2 = I am the conqueror, I am the swarm, I am the hive The one whose reign will fall on top of you Behind a sly disguise A crack in the shield, needle in the eye All in time as I deprive your lives to feel alive Look me in the eyes See what was a lie and burn in emerald fire We have a need, we slay to keep the lives we once had We yearn to see, we plea to bleed and be our own glory I will not lose anymore I’m not scared to fight this war You took the love away from me Well I’ll take it back along with this city ‘Cause I know what it’s like to lose everything But this is the life I choose- To take away from you I’ll burn this city to the ground if I have to Watch as the smoke clears The bodies in the streets Your saviours have fallen You brought this on yourself Oh the blood is on your hands your arrogance the reason It’s survival of the strong, the fall of the weak The cut in the prong that all belongs along the road that leads to victory. That leads me here I will not lose anymore I’m not scared to fight this war You took the love away from me Well I’ll take it back along with this city ‘Cause I know what it’s like to lose everything But this is the life I choose- To take away from you I’ll burn this city to the ground if I have to I will not lose anymore I’m not scared to fight this war You took the love away from me Well I’ll take it back along with this city ‘Cause I know what it’s like to lose everything But this is the life I choose- To take away from you I’ll burn this city to the ground if I have to I’ll burn this city to the ground if I have to I’ll burn this city to the ground if I have to Other Appearances *Both versions were featured in the album REINVENT. Videos PrinceWhateverer - Fight This War (Ft. DivinumX) REINVENT|Version 1 Audiosurf 2 Fight This War, Ver 2 (feat. DivinumX) - PrinceWhateverer (RE-UPLOAD)|Version 2 Category:Internet Songs Category:Fan Songs Category:My Little Pony Fan Songs Category:Duets